From smartphones to vehicle electronic systems, auditory commands are now frequently being used to control devices. Such commands can be more convenient and efficient for a user to speak rather than providing some alternative form of input, such as pressing a button or series of buttons, or providing input on a touchscreen. While auditory commands can be more convenient for a user to provide, convenience quickly shifts to frustration if the computerized system receiving the command does not properly interpret the command. The ability of a computerized system to accurately interpret a command may be partially due to auditory input varying significantly among users. For instance, while a user may tend to lean in towards a microphone while providing an auditory command, another user may tend to remain in a neutral position while providing such a command.